Her Shield His Sword Interlude: These are the Days of Our Lives
by Kyu No Ken
Summary: "Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true; When I look and I find, I still love you ... " Erza Scarlet.


Howdy, boys and girls! This is Kyu no Ken here, coming back to all of you with a nice little interlude during Ch. 4, takes place after the flashback when the group came back from the Tower of Heaven and learned of the events taking place on the other side. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, go and read the chapter.) I came up with this little sucker when I was listening to one of my favorite bands; Queen. The song used I'm using made the gears in my mind work and this little piece of work came to mind. Hope you guys enjoy and have a blessed Easter!

(#): A/N at end of chapter

One more thing: I do not own any of the characters from the mangas or the mangas themselves. (Would be nice if I did)

One more thing: I do not own or have the rights to the songs

One more thing: "_These are the Days of Our Lives_" italic song lyrics

ONE MORE THING: ….. Enjoy!

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

These are the Days of Our Lives:

His Influence; Her Feelings

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Things at Fairy Tail had mellowed down quite a bit after the whole guild learned of the events taking place at the elemental nations, but more importantly, learning as to what one certain blonde haired, whiskered shinobi had been doing since his departure before his disappearance.

Even though, the guild wasn't rowdy as it usually is, the main topic of everyone's conversation was Naruto, especially at a certain table where Erza was sitting with Kushina who sat at her motehr's lap, looking through small box that was given to her by Fukasaku. Sitting next to her were Gray shirtless but thankfully wearing his shorts while Juvia sat on his left; eye raping him with a massive blush. Natsu was sitting beside Juvia with Happy resting on his head munching on a fish, followed by Lucy, Elfman and his sister, Mirajane;

"I wonder how strong Naruto has gotten?" muttered Natsu as he spewed small embers into the air.

"What for falme-brain?" retorted the ice maker back as he leaned onto the table using his elbows, "No matter how strong he has become, the outcome will be the same as it was three years ago," then he looked down at his drink, "Although it's still hard to believe that after not hearing anything from him all this time, we finally learned that he's at least alive, missing but alive."

"That's alright," exclaimed Mirajane, "We just have to find him wherever he is."

"Erza," called Lucy, gaining the red head's attention as she stopped her conversation with the guild's barmaid. "How are you so calm after learning that Kushina's father disappeared all of a sudden without a trace?"

Everyone on the table turned towards Erza, including her daughter, but the redhead had yet to answer;

"I mean, you told us that you saw him while he was battling the perpetrator of the war, but he hasn't been found since the outcome of the battle," continued Lucy.

"Being negative it's so unmanly!" exclaimed Elfman as he crossed his arms, causing Lucy to look down.

"It's alright," reassured Erza, then turned towards her teammate, "And like I said before, Naruto was never one to break his promises," then a small smile adorned her lips as she looked down at her daughter, "But also, I cannot explain it, but it's like I can feel his presence next to me despite his whereabouts, bringing tranquility to my heart."

Everyone at the table went silent afterwards, not knowing how to respond or what to say. The only noise that went on through their table was the chatter of the other guild mates chattering among themselves.

Kushina, not being one to like the silence turned towards her mother;

"Momma, can you sing me that song you sing to me at night?" asked Kushina, gaining looks of surprise from everyone;

"Erza can sing?" asked Happy without tact, only to cower under Natsu's scarf when he noticed the older red head's dark look directed at him.

"I didn't know you sang Erza," said Mirajane with a coy smile, causing Erza to look down in embarrassment with a small blush on her cheeks;

"It's just a little song I came up with after Kushina was born," muttered Erza, the blush not leaving her cheeks, instead, it intensified even more.

"Can you sing it to me momma?" asked Kushina once more

"Yea, Erza," encouraged Natsu with a grin, "We want to hear it also."

"I don't know," replied Erza, "I mean, I only sang it to Kushina as a bedtime song."

"It's alright Erza," said a voice coming from the table beside them.

Everyone turned towards the source only to find their Master with his eyes closed, sitting on the table drinking out of his mug before he took a pause;

"You have nothing to be nervous about, for if I remember correctly, you have a beautiful voice from the few times I have caught you singing whenever you were by yourself," assured the Master, not once opening his eyes.

Erza just stared at Makorov for a second before she turned towards her guild mates;

"So you guys really want to hear me sing?"

Everyone on the table nodded enthusiastically, causing the Queen of the Fairies to smile before she turned towards Mirajane and Lucy;

"Alright then, I'm going to need help from you two."

Both, Lucy and Mira just blinked their eyes, not sure as to why Erza needed them.

**~ ' ~**

Chatter was still going on throughout the guild, until all of a sudden, the lights on the guild went out; causing everyone to go into a slight panic until their attention was gathered towards the stage of the guild. The stage lights came forth and shined upon the center stage, surprising everyone as Mirajane stood on the far right of the stage, wearing the same dress she wore earlier during her performance, once more holding her guitar as she held a small grin on her face.

Loke stood at Mirajane's left, wearing his usual suit, minus the tie with his trademark sunglasses. A set of kongo drums with a small plate sitting in front of him as he prepared himself for the melody.

Everyone had their eyebrows raised when the guild saw Gajeel with them as he sat on a tall stool on the far left, wearing his trademark fighting gloves, but the rest of his outfit was different. He was wearing a black shirt with white pants with matching color shoes, a scowl on his face that clearly said 'I can't believe I'm doing this' while holding a bass on the stage. **(#)**

However, what was more surprising was that Erza stood there as well, standing a little further on center stage while she was standing in between Gajeel and Loke, wearing a white dress with a sash wrapped around her waist** (#)**.

Once Erza saw she had gained the guild's attention, she slightly turned towards Loke, sending a nod at his direction, being his cue as he began playing a slow rhythm.

Erza turned her attention towards the guild as waited patiently till Mirajane came in with the guitar notes, making Erza slightly bring her arms up, lightly snapping her fingers as she began singing; **(#)**

_Sometimes I get to feelin'_

_I was back in the old days long ago_

_When we were kids, when we were young_

_Things seemed so perfect you know?_

Everyone's eyes, minus the Master's and Kushina's widen as this was the first time they have heard Erza sing, but soon the shock wore off as they listened to her words, slowly their minds drifted to how things used to be;

_The days were endless, we were crazy we were young;_

_The sun was always shinin' we just lived for fun;_

_Sometimes it seems like lately I just don't know;_

_The rest of my life's been just a show._

At the end of the first verse; Erza had her arms slightly wrapped around herself as she gave everyone a soft smile before she brought her arms out towards the crowd;

_Those were the days of our lives;_

_The bad things in life were so few;_

_Those days are all gone now but one thing is true;_

At this point, Erza had to take a double take as she saw an astral form of Naruto standing near Kushina, wearing the same orange jumpsuit he wore three years ago, staring at her lovingly as she sang the end of the chorus;

_When I look and I find, I still love you._

Erza just closed her eyes and gently shook her head before staring into the crowd once more;

_You can't turn back the clock, you can't turn back the tide;_

_Ain't that a shame?_" the guild saw the sadness that adorned in Erza's smile while Erza herself stared into Naruto's eyes, he himself sending her a sad smile of his own.

At this sentence, Mirajane looked at Erza in slight surprise before she closed her eyes and concentrated on playing her instrument, refusing her sadness to show as she remembered the events of that fateful day where she and Elfman lost their sister.

The rest of the guild felt the effects of the words as every single person thought of the one event in their life they wished they could change;

_I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride;_

_When life was just a game._

Erza reminisced within her mind of the times Naruto and her spent together, not caring as to what was going around the world as they two stayed together.

_No use sitting and thinkin' on what you did;_

_When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids;_

Erza turned towards her daughter, who was in a trance as the young red head watched her mother on stage.

_Sometimes it seems like lately I just don't know;_

_Better sit back and go with the flow._

_'Cos these are the days of our lives;_

_They've flown in the swiftness of time;_

_These days are all gone now but some things remain;_

_When I look and I find no change._

Finished Erza as she hugged herself with her arms around her waist as she looked to the side while Mirajane slowly stepped forward and began playing her solo, entrancing the whole guild as they enjoyed the melody that was coming out of Mira's guitar.

Natsu, in a spur of surprise, slowly raised his hand up in the air with his pointing finger lit up in a small flame, waving it slowly side to side.

The guild followed suit as everyone held their hands in the air, their magic lightly illuminating the guild hall as Mirajane came to a close on her solo as Erza took on center stage, the guitar rhythm not once slowing down;

_Those were the days of our lives, yeah;_

_The bad things in life were so few;_

_Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true;_

Erza saw the astral form of Naruto gently kissing his daughter's head, causing the girl to look to her side only to find no one there, before slowly walking towards the guild's doors. Once at the door, Naruto slowly turned towards Erza once more, both locking eyes as they smiled, despite both feeling a ping of sadness; the two of them could see the still burning love they held for each other;

"_When I look and I find,_" sang Erza as she brought two of her fingers towards her lips, Naruto mimicked her movements and both pointed towards each other's direction before Erza spread her arms out wide and far with her head tilting back as she sang the last words of the verse with tears threatening to form in her brown eyes,"_I still love you._"

Erza slowly brought her head down along with her arms, staring lovingly at the blonde once more; mouthing in a hearable whisper that was still heard by the Naruto and the crowd;

"_I still love you._"

Naruto held a smile on his face as made a gasping motion with his hand as he turned towards the door; Erza watching as the blonde disappeared as he went through the door, ignoring the cheers of the crowd as she smiled softly, small tears rolling down her eyes before she let out a small gasp as she heard a small whisper that only she could hear;

"_I still love you too, Erza. . ._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

And cuuuuuttttt!

Man, I really like this little interlude I wrote, but mostly I love the song. Well hope you guys like and I thank all the readers that supported and enjoyed reading my story. God Bless.

(#1) What Gajeel is wearing the same outfit he wore when he sung with just minor alterations.

(#2) The dress that Erza wears is the one she wore during her glimpse episode where she watched her own funeral.

(#3) What I tried to do was to describe the movements the lead singer does while he sings with some minor alterations of my own.


End file.
